


Date Night

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Peter/Ned [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: It is somehow homecoming time again, and Ned needs to ask Peter to the dance!





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments on the first fic! This one can stand alone, but I think they fit better together. Might do some more, maybe at the dance? Roof top smooches? We will see if my muse carries me onward!
> 
> In any case, I am having a lot of fun with some sweet, fluffy, teen fluff. These two are so cute.

Ned starred in minor panic at the banner on the wall. He was facing a simple fact: it was almost time for another homecoming and he had not ask his boyfriend, who also just happened to be the Spider-man, to the dance.

“You know what they say about flies and open mouths,” MJ said, appearing by his side.

“What do that say?” Ned asked, not turning away. It felt like he had a long math problem to figure out.

MJ just tossed her soda can in the recycling as her answer. “What’s up with you?”

“I need to ask Peter to the dance,” Ned said.

“Why doesn’t he ask you?” MJ asked.

“Because he handled our last date.”

MJ looked mildly impressed. “You two do dates? Not just like, hanging out doing homework?”

“Course!” Ned said. “You asking anyone to the dance?”

“Nah, but I’ll be there,” MJ said. “I want to see how lame it is.”

Ned smiled. He was glad that MJ had become their friend. He and Peter did take bets on if she had figured out that Peter was Spider-man. But then they always decided she didn’t care enough to follow that thought for long. Her genius was a different type.

“So, go ask weird Pete out,” MJ nudged him.

“Wait, just go ask him?” Ned felt he should have planned something for this.

MJ rolled her eyes. “Yes, just go and ask him. You aren’t proposing marriage to him.”

Ned sighed. “Okay. Can we drop it now?”

MJ shrugged, “Drop what?”

 

Ned didn’t entirely trust MJ’s advice, if only because he had never seen her in a relationship (minus those rumors around her and Liz still being in touch). So he stopped by the market on his street, and then the one on Peter's, showing up at May’s apartment with a little bouquet of flowers and several packs of Peter’s favor sour candy. May’s approving look when she opened the door made Ned feel he had made the right move.

“Peter should be in his room,” May said, stepping aside. “Unless he has snuck out the window.”

“Thanks May,” Ned made his way to Peter’s door. Knocking once, he pushed it open.

“May, who was at the door?” Peter didn’t look up. Ned nearly dropped what he was holding. Peter was working on a poster board, the words “Ned- would you go to homingcoming?” sketched cross. Peter was focusing hard on coloring them in with Spider-man colors that he didn’t look up until his “aunt” never responded. His eyes went wide when he saw Ned standing there. “Ned! Oh shoot, this was supposed to be a surprise.”

Ned moved to kneel on the other side of the paper. “But it’s my turn.”

Peter blushed in that obvious and adorable way of his. “I wasn’t sure if dances counted and then I realized it was in a week! I wanted to do something special for you.”

Ned grinned, passing Peter the flowers and candies. Peter looked at them in awe. “Want to go to the dance with me?” Ned asked

Peter beamed. “Yes! No one has ever brought me flowers.” He tossed one of the candy bags back. “Share these with me!”

“Yes, if you let me help you finish this,” Ned said. “And yes, by the way.”

“Hm?”

“I will of course go to the dance with you,” Ned tossed a candy and Peter caught it.

 

“Look! Spider-man helped Peter ask Ned to the dance!” Flash said, pointing to the poster, now hanging on the front of the school from web.

Ned couldn’t stop smiling. He was glad that he knew how it felt to be so loved. Pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek (thank god for growth spurts), Ned headed through the crowd and into school.


End file.
